My Hero
by SoTimeless
Summary: Draco has been working at the Ministry of Magic for more than ten years now but suddenly one day he feels out of place there. His father was becoming another nuisance. Thinking that he was nothing more than a loser, Astoria and Scorpius made him feel something he had never felt before.


**My Hero**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, neither will I ever do. **

* * *

"Mummy!"

Astoria looked up from the book she was reading and kept it on the night stand as she lovingly gazed at her little five year old son, Scorpius running towards her from the door of the room towards the bed. She gently scooped him in her arms and set him on her lap. He snuggled closer to her, to get some of her warmth all the while tightly holding on to the Dragon toy that Draco had bought him a few days ago.

"Mummy, will we go out tomorrow?" he asked, putting the Dragons head in his mouth.

"Where, sweetheart?" Astoria asked, pulling the Dragon gently out of Scorpius' mouth.

"To trick or treat! Tomorrow is Halloween!" Scorpius exclaimed happily. He stood up on the bed and started jumping up and down. Astoria immediately grabbed his tiny waist and pulled him towards her, preventing any kind of injuries. She planted soft kisses all over his face making him giggle.

"Alright! What do you want to be this year?" she asked.

"Ummm..." Scorpius eyebrows came closer to as he tried to think.

Astoria bit her lip, letting out an almost inaudible giggle as he looked at him and the only thought that came to her mind was how he and Draco were so alike yet so different. She clearly remembered Draco fussing way too much about where she had to go, what she had to avoid and more, when she told him that they were going to have a baby. It felt like it was just yesterday when he was rubbing her belly with his hand and planting soft kisses all over it.

"_Draco, what are you doing?" Astoria asked sternly though the smile on her face indicated something else. Draco looked up from her belly and winked at her before going back to kiss her stomach. "Draco!"_

_Grinning, he got up from her stomach and kissed her, yet his hands were still rubbing his belly. "Did you feel bad that I was kissing your belly and not you?" he asked, smirking._

"_No!" Astoria whisper-screamed. "But you do that almost every day after we are finished with dinner."_

"_Well, I just want the baby to know I am here for him and his mother. I want to feel involved in this baby making!" he exclaimed._

"_You were involved, though in the very beginning but now your job is done till I make him. When he is born you can feed him, change his diapers and anything. You are going to be his daddy."_

"_No, I can't. I don't really have the body part to feed him, if you know what I mean," he whispered in her ear, brushing his hand lightly on her chest._

_She blushed furiously and said, "I think we should sleep now, its getting late and my back really hurts."_

_Draco nodded and pulled the duvet over both of them. Spooning against her, he started kneading her back to provide some relief to her pain. Few minutes later, when Astoria was sound asleep, Draco cupped the baby bump and prayed silently, to keep the two people he cared most about, safe._

Astoria was brought back from her thoughts by the little child pulling her hair. "Don't Scorpius, it hurts!" moaned Astoria.

"Sorry mummy. I know what I will be," he said excitedly. Bringing his face next to her ear, he immediately whispered his choice. Astoria face, all of a sudden, had a grin plastered on it. By impulse, she again started to kiss Scorpius everywhere on his face and even tickling him, this time. She pulled him up and laid him down next to her. Stroking his hair, she sang him his favourite lullaby before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Later that night when Draco got back home from the Ministry, he looked very tense. He worked in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes and had gotten used to the bad things some people used to say behind his back but today, after working at the Ministry for more than ten years, he felt the need to quit his job and just sit at home like his father. Though, as soon as he saw Astoria and Scorpius all of it seemed to have vanished.

"Daddy!" Scorpius yelled. He ran towards Draco and started running in a circle all around his legs while yelling happily, holding a picture of him, Astoria and Draco in his hand. Draco let out a hearty laugh and took the picture from his son's tiny hands. The picture was hastily scribbled by a black and red coloured crayon but to Draco it was perfect.

"Its perfect," Draco said, not being able to take his eyes off it. He handed it back to Scorpius who was jumping up and down happily. Astoria helped Draco take off his travelling cloak and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We got the house!" he said happily.

"We did?!" Astoria asked him again to ensure she hadn't heard anything wrong.

"We did! Now we can leave this cold building!" He exclaimed. They moved closer to each other but before they could kiss each other, they were interrupted by a loud, angry voice.

"Tell that little brute to shut the hell up or I am going to slit his throat myself!" The voice of Lucius echoed around the kitchen where on the tiny dining table in the corner, they were having dinner.

Astoria quickly ran towards Scorpius who was heavily weeping after hearing his grandfather's horrid voice. She crouched down next to him and enveloped him in her embrace as he continued to cry his eyes out. The thing she didn't notice was that Draco had stormed off to the original dining room where both his father and mother were having dinner, sitting on the same table on which the Hogwarts professor was murdered and not even caring about it.

"What is your problem?!" He shrieked at the top of the lungs as he marched towards his father's chair.

"My problem! That kid of yours is literally yelling. A Malfoy doesn't do that but your filthy wife might be teaching him and even you all that nonsense," Lucius said calmly, taking a bite of his medium rare steak. Narcissa looked at Draco with watery eyes but didn't say anything.

"How dare you say something about my wife and kid?! And she is not fil..."

Lucius stood up from his seat abruptly and said, "Of course, she is filthy! She refused me. She refused to give us any dowry. Daphne Greengrass wouldn't have done that, she would've agreed. And the worst she did was not follow tradition. According to pureblood tradition, the father has to sleep with the son's wife before marriage to judge whether she is worthy of being his son's wife or not and that whore refused..."

Lucius' sentence remained incomplete as Draco punched him, sending his straight on the floor. "Don't you dare! She was right to do all that, she is a lady not one of those prostitutes you bring to bed alternate nights!"

"Oh please, Draco. Your wife is nothing but a maid in this house. The food we are eating is what she made for yourself and her but a maid doesn't eat such expensive food, she deserves to eat the stale food, like the one she and your son, with her filthy blood, are eating," Lucius said smirking.

Draco's rage had reached its peak, he picked up Lucius plate and threw it right at him. "Let's go mother, you don't have to bear him anymore," Draco said, looking at Narcissa. He raised his hand for her to take but she turned away after gazing at it for two whole minutes from him and looked at the food in front of her. Furious, he stormed back towards the kitchen where in the corner of the small table, Astoria was feeding Scorpius some soup. He was sitting on her lap and listening to the Weird Sister's song she was singing to him.

"Astoria," he said in a gentler tone, "Pack your things, we are leaving."

"Now!" Astoria asked standing up, clutching Scorpius more tightly to herself.

"Yes, I can't breathe here. Quickly, you go and pack all of Scorpius' things while I go pack ours and we'll leave right away," Draco said.

Two hours later all three of them had apparated to the location of their new house. It was situated in South England, next to the sea. It was a small cottage with three bedrooms. It had only one floor and was very-very simple as compared to the Malfoy manor. At the end of the hall were the three room, the master bedroom, Scorpius' room and the guest bedroom. As it had already been quite late, Astoria put Scorpius in his new bed to sleep and then departed to her own room just adjacent to it.

She changed in her bathroom while Draco did some paper work, he was still angry and didn't feel like talking to anyone. Few minutes later, Astoria came out wearing one of her night dress that Draco loved the most and sat in front of him, pushing the paper work out of his hands.

"Astoria please, I have to work," he stated irritably, extending his hand to take his file.

But she stopped him by holding onto his hand tightly and pulling him towards her. "What happened? You look disturbed since you came home, what is it? Come on, tell me."

"I am not disturbed Astoria, its just work load," he said, not meeting her eyes.

"You are lying because as far as I know you, any kind of work load wouldn't stop you from pouncing on me when I am wearing my Slytherin green nightie. You have literally torn it off me twenty seven times and I had to first hand stitch it and then make the stitches invisible by magic!" She said playfully, kissing him on the cheek.

"You kept count?" he asked, smirking.

"Of course I did. Now tell me what is wrong?" she asked, stroking his cheek affectionately.

"Its just... someone from the Portkey office called me a Death Eater. And I got into thinking that maybe he is right, after more than ten years of working at the Ministry if someone says this, then what is the point of even trying to be a good person?" He asked rubbing his forehead.

"Hey, there is nothing like that. You know it. But I don't care what anyone thinks about you, the only thing that matters is that you should never lose hope and one day that man will look at you with utmost respect. He will admire you for your bravery. And you very well know that I hate it when I see you so sad and sulky. You are my everything. I think you remember how hard I fought with my parents and friends to marry you. They were so against it, they wanted Daphne to be your wife but I fought for what was mine and look I have succeeded." She kissed him on the lips and then removed the full shirt he was wearing, hiding the dark mark. She pulled his right hand towards herself and traced the ugly scar on his left wrist. "This is over. You are a hero and you should accept it."

"Hero, right!" Draco snapped but immediately regretted it as he saw the hurt in Astoria's eyes. He scooped her up bridle style and laid her properly on the bed, covering them with the duvet. "I am sorry! It's that I don't think I am that good as you say I am. At least, I don't believe it."

She smiled and whispered, "You can see yourself tomorrow." She got up on her elbow and left gentle kisses on his neck.

Draco growled happily and said, "Alright then." Holding her arms, he pinned them over her head as he got on top of her.

* * *

The next day was quite better at work for him. Someone had informed the Minister of Magic about the use of words like 'Death Eaters' was being used in the Ministry. The man from the Portkey office was immediately taken to custody for further question and was asked to personally apologize to Draco. He had absolutely no idea who had informed the Minister of Magic. When he got back from work to their new house, he saw his old first year robes spread all across his and Astoria's bedroom. Scorpius was standing on their bed while Astoria was trying very hard to prevent any pin to pinch him while he jumped excitedly on the bed.

"Fast, mummy! Fast!" Scorpius yelled. His brightened even more than they already were as he saw Draco enter the room. "Daddy!" Immediately jumped down from the bed and dashed towards Draco, leaving a slightly angry and shocked Astoria by the bed. Grinning, Draco scooped Scorpius up in his arms and turned away from his wife who was glaring at him. He had a feeling that her intense glaring might burn a hole right through his body.

"I think your mummy is going to kill us now," Draco said sarcastically to Scorpius who giggled furiously. They hesitantly looked back at Astoria and almost jumped when they saw her standing right behind him with her eye brow raised. Both Scorpius and Draco shivered as they saw the rage in her eyes. She took Scorpius out of Draco's hand and carried him back on the bed to finish his Halloween costume.

Fifteen minutes later, she finally sighed happily looking at her well done costume and allowed Scorpius to go to the bathroom which he had been holding for almost ten minutes. She didn't notice that Draco had been observing her for the past fifteen minutes and had wrapped his hands around her waist as soon as Scorpius was out of sight.

"Draco, what are you doing?!" She exclaimed as Draco pulled the shoulder of her beautiful lilac dress down and kissed her neck and collar bone. "Scorpius will see us," she said, pushing him lightly and adjusting her dress.

"What did you do?" He asked, coming closer to her again.

"I didn't do anything." Draco looked at him wife lovingly before pulling her towards himself and crashing his lips onto her.

He pulled away and whispered wiggling her eyebrows at her, "Tell me or Scorpius would be witnessing his mother in a quite pleasurable and vulnerable position."

"Alright! After you fell asleep last night, I wrote Hermione about what you told me. As you already know how big supporter I am of S.P.E.W. because my house elf Tilly was my only best friend before my parents ki... killed her brutally, and to fight for the right of the other elf's, just like her and Dobby, I joined the society. After working with Hermione for so long, we have developed a lovely friendship which included us going together to shop for our children and having secret play dates also but whatever it is, she understood and talked to Kingsley and he took strict action against the man because he knew how much you have changed."

Draco looked at Astoria with his astonished eyes. "You went to shopping with Granger?!"

"Oh please Draco, her name is Hermione and she is a Weasley now and yes I did. Now, I want you to shut up because Scorpius is coming!"

Draco couldn't believe his wife's words and something that was more unbelievable was that Granger... Weasely... Hermione helped him. He had a feeling that her husband wouldn't have been very happy with that but since when did a wife worked on her husband's commands. His wife... Weasley's wife... even Potter's wife... and almost all the wife's of the people he knew or had heard their name, had much more power and were even more scarier than their husbands (No matter how delicate they looked). He looked at Astoria as Scorpius entered their room and blushed when she winked and smirked at him. She took the dress kept on bed and moved to Scorpius bedroom to change so that all three of them could go trick or treating. Draco looked at his son who had now returned from the bathroom and was trying to brush his hair with Astoria's hair brush which was too large for him to hold.

"So, what are you dressed up as?" Draco asked.

"I am dressed up as my favourite hero, daddy!" Scorpius stated proudly.

"Yeah... hmmm... let me guess, you are Harry Potter," Draco said, scratching his head thoughtfully.

"Noooooo!" Scorpius cooed, getting up and standing on the seat of the dressing table.

"Are you Merlin? Or... come on Scorpius just tell me already!" Draco pleaded.

"I am my favourite hero, daddy. I am you!" Draco stood transfixed at his spot as the words of his son echoed in his ear again and again. He felt his eyes fill with hot blinding tears as he moved to pick his son up the chair and into his warm arms. Scorpius wrapped his little around his father's neck as he relaxed in his embrace. Draco pulled away a bit and kissed Scorpius head.

"Didn't you want to be your mother? She is also your hero, right?"

Scorpius nodded, "She is but I don't think I'll look very good in a skirt which mummy usually wears." Draco laughed as he kissed Scorpius head again. He looked up to find Astoria standing by the door, weeping silently, all the while enjoying the beauty of the love between a father and a son.

"Look what did we do, we made mummy cry. Now, that's not good is it?" Draco asked Scorpius, holding him with one arm firmly and wrapping the other on Astoria's waist and pulling her towards his chest.

"Mummy no crying, please!" Scorpius said giving Astoria his signature puppy dog eyes that melted her heart every time.

"I am not crying. I think someone is cutting onions nearby," she said, her head buried in Draco's chest.

Draco grinned, removing his arm from Astoria's waist, he wiped her tears away. He moved Scorpius so that he was sitting on his shoulders, holding his legs tightly. Astoria placed a firm hand on Scorpius back to prevent him from falling. She pecked Draco's lips and said, "Let's get you loads of candy, Scorpius."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review, telling me what did you think, please. (^_^)  
**

**For more Draco and Astoria, check out my story 'Always and Forever' (Currently on chapter 14 and in progress) or one shot 'A New Version of you, a Malfoy'.**


End file.
